BAD BET
by Fearless Soldier
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dijodohkan dan itu membuat Luhan geram. Tapi Baekhyun bertaruh dengan Sehun tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. "Bertaruh tentang Chanyeol? Memangnya apa yang kau punya?"/"Kalau kau setuju, aku mempertaruhkan semua senapan yang kupunya dan seluruh isi rekeningku."/"Aku setuju."[CHANYEOLxBAEKHYUN/GS]


**BAD BET**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dijodohkan, hal itu membuat Luhan geram. Tapi Baekhyun bertaruh dengan Sehun tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Akankah Baekhyun memenangkan pertaruhannya?

* * *

WARN!

CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL/GS!BAEKHYUN

* * *

 _Fearless Soldier_

* * *

 **00\. Mobil, Taruhan, dan Chanyeol**

Untuk sebuah keperluan balas budi keluarga, Baekhyun dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol. Hal ini direaksikan oleh ayah Baekhyun dengan penuh keikhlasan dan harapan membuncah agar putri bungsunya dapat menjinak karena Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun tak mau repot memikirkan entah apa hutang keluarganya pada keluarga Byun ini. Karena sebenarnya Chanyeol tak masalah dengan perjodohan, ia hanya memikirkan apakah perempuan yang dijodohkan dengannya akan menjadi orang yang benar-benar tepat.

Dalam pertemuan keluarga itu, adalah saat pertama kali ia melihat Byun Baekhyun. Kesan pertama bagi Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun adalah cantik dan liar disaat yang bersamaan. Tapi terlepas dari itu, Chanyeol sudah memutuskan untuk menjalani semuanya dengan sebaik mungkin sejak dia melihat Baekhyun secara langsung, tetapi disertai dengan sebuah alasan yang mengganjal dalam hatinya.

Sebelum pertemuan keluarga ini berlangsung, ayah Baekyhun sudah mengatakan sesuatu pada putrinya.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti orang serampangan nanti."

"Kembalikan mobilku sekarang!"

"Jagalah perkataanmu di hadapan kedua orang tua Park Chanyeol. Terutama dihadapan Chanyeol sendiri."

"Kuharap kau tidak menghancurkannya. Itu mahal."

"Tunjukkan tata kramamu di hadapan mereka semua nanti. Jika ditanya, jawablah dengan baik, jangan mengumpat atau berkata kasar. Jangan pula kau makan dengan cara sembarangan seperti orang jalanan."

" _Bumblebee_ adalah yang tercepat, setidaknya di kota ini, tidak akan ada yang menggantikannya kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi padanya."

"Byun Baekhyun apa kau mendengarkan ayahmu bicara?"

"Apakah ada alasan bagiku untuk mendengarkanmu padahal dirimu sendiri tidak pernah mendengarkanku juga?"

"Baekhyun, aku ayahmu, sudah seharusnya kau mendengarkanku. Tidakkah kau tahu itu? Setiap anak di dunia ini melakukannya tapi kau tidak!"

"Benar, aku tak pernah mendengarkanmu. Tapi kupikir aku adalah anakmu. Dan semua orang tua pasti pernah mendengarkan permintaan anaknya, setidaknya satu kali. Aku ingin mobilku kembali."

"Kali ini saja, Baekyhun, dengarkan aku dengan baik!"

"Kau sendiri tidak menanyakan tentang persetujuanku mengenai hal ini."

"Karena aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah setuju!"

"Dan kalau kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah setuju lalu mengapa kau melakukannya? Kau adalah ayah terpayah yang pernah ada."

Sebentar lagi, hampir saja ayah Byun memukul kepala putrinya. Tapi dalam hati ia mengingatkan diri, _anakku adalah seorang perempuan, layaknya isteriku juga, tidak pantas aku menyakitinya, tapi aku melihat diriku yang dulu terlalu banyak dalam dirinya_.

Kemudian di ruang santai itu, Kris datang melerai keduanya. Dalam hal seperti ini Kris mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak memihak pada siapapun. Keadaan memaksanya untuk bersikap dan mengambil sudut pandang sebagai netral sekalipun sebenarnya ia memihak kepada salah satu diantara mereka.

"Sudahlah, ayah. Baekhyun bisa mengambil sikap sendiri, dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Dan kau Baekhyun, lakukan yang ayah minta jika kau ingin mobilmu kembali."

Baekhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu sambil berkata, "bajingan pirang sialan! Harusnya kau memihak kepadaku."

Jadi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersama dengan keterpaksaan mereka menerima semua keputusan final orang tua dari kedua belah pihak untuk dijodohkan, tapi kunci dari semuanya tetap dalam kendali Baekhyun sendiri.

"Aku ingin mobilku kembali." Ayah Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka saat Baekhyun mulai mengungkit masalah ini.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti, sekarang katakan kalau kau tidak keberatan dengan permintaan Park Yunho dan isterinya untukmu menjalin hubungan dengan putra mereka."

Tapi ayah Byun yang keras kepala, DNA dalam setiap sel di tubuhnya melakukan tugasnya dengan baik hingga penurunan sifat yang satu itu juga tak tertinggal dalam diri Baekhyun. Jiplakan yang nyaris sempurna jika saja ayah dan anak itu berada dalam satu perahu yang sama.

"Tidak sebelum aku mendapatkan kembali mobilku."

Kini kalimat keramat itu sudah terucap dari mulut Baekhyun.

Di hadapan dua keluarga, Baekhyun meminta mobilnya dikembalikan, sedang ayahnya sendiri memintanya untuk menerima Chanyeol dengan bersikap hormat. Baekhyun tidak memberikan keterangan pasti untuk keputusannya, tapi semua yang melihat saat itu mengambil kesimpulan masing-masing saat melihat bagaimana ayah Chanyeol sendiri yang memohon pada ayah Baekhyun untuk memenuhi keinginan Baekhyun. Dengan itu, tidak ada alasan bagi ayah Baekhyun untuk menolak.

"Byun Kyuhyun, kami pikir lebih bijak jika kau menuruti Baekhyun saat ini." Kini Park Yunho angkat bicara.

Pembelaan yang Baekhyun dapatkan sama sekali tidak membuat dirinya senang, karena bagi Baekhyun mereka sama saja. Poin utamanya pada saat ini adalah Baekhyun akan mendapatkan kembali yang dia inginkan hanya jika ia menerima perjodohan laknat ini. Jadi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak punya pilihan, sekalipun dia punya, itu takkan membawanya kembali pada mobilnya karena tujuan Baekhyun saat ini hanyalah mobilnya saja.

Tapi Baekhyun terlanjur mengucapkan kalimat keramat itu.

 _Tidak sebelum aku mendapatkan kembali mobilku._

Itu terdengar seperti sebuah syarat yang tersirat, maka karena itulah Park Yunho berani membela Baekyhun di hadapan ayahnya. Baekhyun berpikir dirinya sedang terjebak situasi sekarang dan merasa banar-benar sial. Sekarang, apapun akan Baekhyun lakukan untuk mendapatkan mobilnya kembali.

Bahkan Chanyeol sialan itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya diam seperti orang bodoh. Tapi Baekhyun sudah yakin sedari awal bahwa dirinya tidak membutuhkan bantuan dari si Chanyeol ini dalam bentuk apapun untuk mendapatkan kembali mobilnya, dan lagi pula ia benar-benar tidak mencoba membantu apapun. Payah.

Baekhyun tak mengerti sama sekali mengapa kedua orang tua Park ini menginginkan dirinnya. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa semua orang pastilah sudah tahu dengan tabiatnya yang sembilan puluh persen adalah hal-hal negatif. Sepuluh persen hal positifnya hanya beisikan tentang Baekhyun yang cantik dan anak orang kaya, dan kemudian dilanjutkan dengan hal negatif juga; tapi sayang sekali dia bebal, serampangan dan pembangkang, tak kan ada laki-laki yang mau dengannya kelak, seorang penjudi dan pembalap jalanan yang amatir dan semua cibiran tak berguna.

Pada saat itu juga, setelah berunding dengan beberapa percakapan antara para orang tua, ayah Byun akhirnya menelepon seseorang dengan mengatakan, "bawa mobilnya kemari, sekarang." Baekhyun berkoar dalam hati.

 _Semudah itu?_

Pikir Baekhyun semudah ini ia merebut kembali asetnya (mobil) dari tangan ayahnya yang begitu berkuasa? Tentu tidak. Barang kali ayahnya sekarang tidak akan mengambil asetnya secara tiba-tiba lagi, tapi masalah putra keluarga Park pasti akan berkepanjangan. Baekhyun dengan jelas tahu bagaiman hidupnya setelah ia lepas dari ayahnya, sesuatu yang lain sedang menghadang.

 _Satu masalah selesai, masalah yang lain muncul. Sama saja! Mengatasi masalah dengan masalah._ Baekhyun membatin kesialannya.

Ketika suara deruan mobil terdengar begitu sangar dari depan rumah, Baekhyunlah yang pertama kali membuat langkah menjauh dari perkumpulan. Tepat di depan pelataran mobil balap warna kuning terang terparkir, dan seorang supir tampak menyerahkan sebuah kunci kepada Baekhyun. Maka setelah Baekhyun mendapatkan kembali mobilnya ia segera berniat pergi dari kediamannya sendiri, tapi perempuan itu tetap tidak meninggalkan pernyataan apapun. Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun yang selalu akan mendapatkan keinginannya. Itu sudah seperti hukum alam.

Tapi sebelum Baekhyun meninggalkan kediamannya sendiri, ia mengatakan sesuatu pada ayahnya. "Ini terakhir kalinya kau mengatur hidupku. Sudah cukup dengan semua perintah konyolmu yang membuatku menjadi anak pembangkang di mata banyak orang. Ini yang terakhir, aku bersumpah, ayah. Biarkan aku melakukan semuanya sendiri mulai sekarang, atau aku yang tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh apapun yang kukerjakan."

Semua orang mendengarnya dengan jelas. Termasuk Chanyeol sendiri.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa terdiam di tempat. Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Karena Chanyeol dibesarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang, maka baginya permintaan ayahnya adalah hal yang wajib ia lakukan sekalipun hatinya menentang. Chanyeol hanya merasa tak punya kuasa untuk menolak perjodohan ini. Tapi, memanglah ia demikian. Chanyeol memang benar-benar tak punya kuasa. Terlebih apa yang dilakukan takdir padanya.

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar pergi dengan mobil balapnya meninggalkan semua orang tanpa kata pamit.

Tiga minggu kemudian, di café dekat sekolah Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan sengaja membawa dua temannya – Luhan dan Jongin – untuk memperkenalkan mereka dengan Baekhyun, yang entah sekarang berstatus apa. Sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah menghubungi Baekhyun untuk menemuinya di café, dan Baekhyun setuju dengan itu.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam café dan ia tidak sendirian. Baekhyun ke sini bersama teman-temannya. Chanyeol melihat kebanyakan dari mereka adalah laki-laki, dan ia berpikir barangkali salah satu dari mereka adalah kekasih Baekhyun. Ketika teman-teman Baekhyun memilih satu meja besar untuk duduk bersama, maka Baekhyun berpamit diri untuk memisahkan diri dan bergabung bersama Chanyeol dan temannya.

"Luhan, Jongin, ini Baekhyun."

Belum saja Baekhyun duduk, bahkan baru saja dia sampai di hadapan mereka semua, Luhan sudah membuka obrolah dengan topik yang baru-baru ini mereka bicarakan.

"Kau dijodohkan dengan bocah ini?" kata Luhan dengan nada bicaranya yang terdengar kurang nyaman.

Kening Baekhyun berkerut tak nyaman membuatnya enggan untuk merespon, dan tampaknya Jongin merasakan hal yang sama. Dengan begitu Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan bijaksana, yaitu berusaha untuk maklum dengan kepribadian sahabat perempuannya ini. Memaklumi Luhan dengan segala kata-katanya yang setajam pisau, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lumrah.

"Duduklah, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mempersilakan.

Kemudian Baekhyun duduk. Jongin beinisiatif untuk berkenalan dengan Baekhyun dengan normal, maka ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Tampak di mata Baekhyun Jongin ini seperti pria baik-baik yang pendiam, tapi melihat wajahnya saja Baekhyun tahu teman Chanyeol yang satu ini sudah pasti menyembunyikan kesan aslinya dalam-dalam agar tak terlihat. Percuma saja, Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang lebih jeli dari mikroskop dan lebih tajam dari pisau manapun.

"Aku Kim Jongin, teman Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan dengan biasa tanpa tersenyum.

"Byun Baekhyun." Ucapnya datar.

Dalam hati Chanyeol menilai bahwa Baekhyun seperti enggan untuk mengucapkan statusnya saat memperkenalkan diri. Padahal ia tahu bahwa Jongin pastilah sedang memancing dengan menyebutkan dirinya sebagai teman Chanyeol. Padahal Chanyeol sendiri bingung ingin menyebut status mereka sekarang sebagai apa. Pacar? Oh, mereka belum pernah sedekat itu. Dibilang teman saja masih dalam tanda kutip karena minimnya informasi yang mereka ketahui satu sama lain.

"Yang benar saja, Chanyeol, bocah ini adalah jodohmu?"

Luhan berkata dengan ekspresinya yang terlihat sedang merendahkan objek dalam kalimat yang dikatakannya. Setelah Baekhyun duduk dengan baik, Chanyeol mempersilakan mereka untuk menikmati makanan yang sudah dipesan dengan gestur tubuhnya. Termasuk kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak lupa memesan empat porsi makanan bahkan sebelum Baekhyun datang dan hal itu membuat Luhan geram sendirian. Setelah mempersilakan makan, barulah Chanyeol menanggapi Luhan.

"Begitulah." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"Oh, Baekhyun sialan, kenapa kau tidak memberontak pada ayahmu untuk membatalakan perjodohan laknat ini?"

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya heran. Dalam pikirannya, mengapa Luhan sampai hati mengatai Baekhyun sialan sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri tak melakukan dan mengatakan apapun?

"Luhan…"

Sekiranya Chanyeol ingin meredakan situasi yang akan memuncak ini, tak ada hasil bagus yang diterimanya. Luhan tidak mendengarkan teguran yang dilayangkan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku tidak memberontak? Agaknya hal itu harusnya kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri." Baekhyun mendapati dirinya merespon dengan baik perkataan Luhan. Baekhyun bukan orang yang mudah terpancing emosi. Ia seorang pengendali yang hebat. Tetapi sama halnya dengan Luhan, Baekhyun pun mengabaikan Chanyeol dan Jongin sekarang hanya untuk berfokus pada Luhan semata.

"Apa maksudmu, bocah?"

"Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak merengek pada ayahmu untuk menentang perjodohanku dengan Chanyeol lalu mengajukan usul secara diam-diam agar kau dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol?"

Untuk saat ini saja, Baekhyun hanya membiarkan Luhan menyebut dirinya bocah. Tapi lain kali, ini tidak akan dibiarkannya begitu saja.

Demi apapun, Chanyeol suka dengan cara Baekhyun menyebutkan namanya. _Dia berbeda_ , Chanyeol membatin.

"Dasar bocah, kau pikir dengan pemikiran seperti itu membuatmu terlihat keren? Ayolah, kau bahkan masih berseragam."

"Seperti kau benar-benar peduli padaku dengan mengatakan itu. Aku masih muda dan masih sekolah, kau ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Sebenarnya tidak masalah sama sekali. Hanya saja kau pasti masih amatir untuk urusan yang seperti ini dengan Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan mengibarkan sertifikat sarjanaku di depan wajahmu, tenang saja kalau itu yang kau takutkan. Kau masih tertinggal banyak dalam pengalaman dibandingkan denganku."

Luhan benar-benar tidak berniat untuk membangun sebuah hubungan pertemanan yang baik, seperti yang Jongin lakukan, jadi yang dilakukannya adalah melontarkan kata-kata sindiran yang di telinga Baekhyun terdengar seperti bunyi sebuah senapan yang pelatuknya ditarik tanpa menggunakan peredam suara; dengan kata lain adalah ajakan perang.

 _Lihatlan nanti siapa yang akan menangis duluan, siapa yang akan menjerit duluan, siapa yang akan meledak duluan, siapa yang akan terbakar duluan, dan siapa yang akan mengibarkan bendera putih dengan sekujur tubuh yang hangus terbakar_.

Batin Baekhyun berkata dengan tenang, tetapi dengan penekanan disetiap kata dalam pikirannya menyimpulkan emosinya juga terpancing sekalipun wajahnya masih sebagus kembang di taman. Jelas, Baekhyun manusia normal dengan kinerja otak kirinya yang befungsi lebih baik dibandingkan siapa pun. Tapi sekali lagi, dia pengendali yang hebat. Wajahnya masih sebagus kembang di taman.

Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya diam sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka. Tapi kali ini, sesaat setelah Luhan menyelesaikan kalimat kurang ajarnya, Baekhyun diam bersedekap menyandarkan punggung di kursi tanpa menyentuh makanannya lagi. Kemudian Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol di sampingnya sambil menunjuk Luhan.

"Pacarmu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah datar. Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan dan mengamati hampir saja memasukkan makanan ke dalam paru-parunya. Tapi barangkali Chanyeol lebih parah sampai-sampai ia tidak bereaksi apapun. Laki-laki ini memang aneh di mata Baekhyun. Jadi Chanyeol hanya diam tidak mengatakan apapun, sedangkan Luhan membatin berteriak; _katakan ya!_

"Seleramu payah, ngomong-ngomong." Ujar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, dengan masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Jongin masih setia mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Baekhyun, tetapi ia hanya membuat reaksi di dalam hatinya dan terlihat seperti laki-laki yang pendiam. Karena tujuannya ikut datang ke sini adalah untuk makan siang. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang memiliki rencana lain yang terselubung.

Kemudian Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Luhan.

"Dan sekalipun kau seorang sarjana bersertifikat, semua maksud dari perkataanmu bahkan tidak mencerminkan bahwa kau pernah bersekolah. Atau setidaknya diajarkan berbasa-basi dalam membuat kesan pertama dengan orang lain."

"Kau!"

Luhan sudah berdiri dari duduk anggunnya, dengan mengangkat gelas minumannya sendiri. Luhan hendak menyiramkan isi gelasnya di atas kepala Baekhyun, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, seorang laki-laki berseragam memegang tangan Luhan dengan kencang kemudian memutarnya kembali ke arah Luhan. Hasilnya, Luhan memandikan dirinya dengan minumannya sendiri.

Dalam sekejap, laki-laki berseragam yang Luhan, Jongin dan Chanyeol tidak ketahui identitasnya, memegang tangan Baekhyun setelah melepaskan genggamannya dari Luhan yang seketika memberontak dengan perasaan marah. Luhan terlihat ingin mengamuk saat mendapati bahwa anak-anak yang berseragam sama dengan Baekhyun di satu meja seberang menatap ke arahnya dengan intens. Semuanya.

Sebelum laki-laki itu membawa Baekhyun pergi, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan dengan sopan demi memancing Luhan. "Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya."

Luhan pun bergegas ke toilet café dengan wajah yang hendak menangis pada saat itu juga. Tapi tak mungkin perempuan sensitif seperti dia melakukannya di hadaan Jongin, apa lagi Chanyeol.

Jadi setelah pulang sekolah, seperti biasa, pantang bagi Sehun dan Baekhyun untuk pulang sebelum langit menggelap. Mereka berdua singgah di sebuah bengkel mobil di pinggir kota, yang disampingnya terdapat sebuah sirkuit besar. Bengkel itu adalah tempat yang luas dengan banyak mobil yang sedang di reparasi, dan beberapa terlihat sudah bagus dengan bodi yang didesain keren. Baekhyun dan Sehun duduk di pinggir sirkuit sambil mengobrol tentang beberapa hal dengan bir kaleng di tangan mereka.

"Untung saja aku menarikmu tadi, wanita itu sangat agresif."

"Namanya Luhan."

"Luhan? Jelek sekali. Terdengar seperti nama binatang."

"Terserah."

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang perjodohan laknatmu, apa kau menyerah?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak."

"Kupikir, susah sekali punya ayah yang seperti ayahmu itu. Licik dan suka mengatur."

"Benar. Licik dan suka mengatur. Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa yang berkhianat kali ini hingga pria tua bangka itu mengetahui semua lokasi mobilku."

"Pastilah dia membayar mahal untuk itu. Tapi sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan kembali semuanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

"Entahlah, kau ada saran?"

"Kalau kuberi saran, apa kau akan melakukannya?"

"Tergantung dari semua konsekuensi."

"Bagaimana dengan taruhan?"

"Bertaruh tentang Chanyeol? Memangnya apa yang kau punya?"

"Kalau kau setuju, aku mempertaruhkan semua senapan yang kupunya dan seluruh isi rekeningku."

"Aku setuju."

"Apa taruhanmu?"

"Semua mobil yang kupunya."

"Keren! Kau tahu semua orang menginginkan mobil-mobilmu. Ayo bertaruh dalam waktu enam bulan. Aku bertaruh jika kau secepatnya berakhir dengan Chanyeol tidak lebih dari enam bulan maka aku menang. Aku mengajukan syarat kau tidak boleh bertaruh hal yang sama."

"Apa-apaan kau , Oh Sehun!"

Dengan Sehun yang berkata secepat angin, tapi setiap suku katanya tertangkap baik oleh Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun merasa seperti dipermainkan. Sejenak Baekhyun kehilangan kata-katanya. Teman satu-satunya ini seperti setan bodoh yang entah apa dalam pikirannya untuk membuat taruhan konyol. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun menarik napas dengan tenang. Baekhyun adalah pengendali yang benar-benar hebat.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Aku takut? Pada taruhan konyolmu? Baik kalau itu maumu. Aku bertaruh bahwa jika aku akan bertahan dengan Chanyeol setidaknya selama enam bulan, maka aku menang."

"Kau tidak ingin mengajukan syarat?"

"Tidak. Sudah cukup muak aku dengan semua pikiran bodohmu."

Baekhyun bangkit dan melempar kaleng birnya ke sembarang arah dan berjalan menjauh ke arah bengkel. Sehun tertawa. Pikirnya, teman perempuannya ini cantik dan bukan pengecut. Taruhan yang seperti ini saja dia terima. Sehun pun mengikuti langkahnya di belakang dengan wajah cerah.

"Baik. Terhitung mulai dari bulan Januari ini hingga bulan Juni mendatang, kita lihat siapa yang akan menang."

Sampai di dalam bengkel yang luas, Baekhyun mendatangi Joonmyeon, si juragan pemilik properti besar yang sayangnya adalah ilegal. Maksudnya, tanah seluas ini memang resmi milik Joonmyeol, tapi untuk dijadikan area balap, dia tidak memiliki surat izin resmi untuk itu sepanjang pengetahuan Baekhyun.

Joonmyeon yang sedang duduk di balik sebuah meja di sudut ruang bengkel yang luas, Baekhyun mendatanginya kemudian duduk tepat di hadapan laki-laki itu, yang kemudian diikuti oleh Sehun.

"Apa kabar, Baekhyun? Bagaimana mobilmu?" kata Joonmyeon menyapa Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku tidak baik, dan syukur saja mobilku baik."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sehun? Kau bersekolah dengan baik 'kan? Tidak membuat onar?"

Sehun membuang muka dengan melihat ke arah hamparan mobil-mobil yang sedang di reparasi. Terlalu malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang seperti itu. Akhirnya, Baekhyun yang berbicara. "Sehun baru saja mencium seorang guru magang di sekolah tadi. Dan hukumannya adalah mendapat liburan selama tiga hari untuk pelecehan yang tidak diterima oleh guru magang itu. Kasihan."

Joonmyeon menatap Sehun nanar mendratisir. "Astaga, Sehun, kau tidak boleh melecehkan gurumu seperti itu sekalipun dia hanya guru magang. Kenapa tidak kau sekalian kau perkosa saja?" Joonmyeon berkata dengan nada seperti menggurui. Layaknya seorang kakek yang menasehati cucunya yang nakal.

"Pfffttt hhaaha!"

Akhirnya untuk pertama kali dalam hari ini, Baekhyun tertawa. Untuk semua pergumulan yang dialaminya, dan untuk kelakuan brengsek Sehun pada guru magang di sekolah, Baekyhun menertawakannya.

"Benar, tiga hari kedepan setelah aku masuk sekolah akan kuperkosa guru magang itu. Tapi, Joonmyeon _hyung_ , orang gila ini juga diskors tiga hari karena menggurui guru matematika yang kepalanya sudah licin karena botak. Sok pintar sekali!"

Sehun menunjuk Baekhyun di sebelahnya sambil menyebutkan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan di sekolah hari ini.

" _Yaaaakk_! Kupikir kalian sekolah dengan benar! Kenapa malah berbuat yang tidak benar, hah? Percuma kalian sekolah kalau berkelakuan saja tidak bisa bijaksana. Kalian menyedihkan."

Tiba-tiba Sehun duduk dengan tegak. Seperti terkejut sesuatu. Kemudian dia menunjuk waja Joonmyeon dengan jarinya. "Setidaknya aku tidak menghamili tetanggaku sendiri! Hahahaha!"

Setelahnya Joonmyeon mengambil sebuah alat reparasi yang tebuat dari logam yang terletak tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Tapi sebelum itu, Baekhyun dan Sehun sudah berlarian menghindari untuk di pukul.

"Kemari kalian, bocah kurang ajar! Mulutmu benar-benar perlu ditata sebentar. _Yaaaak_! Kemari kau, Oh Sehun! Byun Baekhyun!"

Setelah berhasil kabur dari amukan Joonmyeon, Baekhyun dan Sehun memutuskan ingin memakai sirkuit demi mencoba salah satu mobil milik pelanggan yang kata Jongdae, baru saja di _upgrade_.

"Memangnya, apa yang diperbaiki dari mesin ini?" ujar Sehun sambil melihat ke dalam kap mobil bagian depan yang terbuka.

"Tidak ada yang diperbaiki, hanya menambahkan beberapa komponen untuk meningkatkan performa. Pemiliknya mengantarkan mobil ini kesini untuk mengecek semua keadaan mesin dan memastikan mobilnya layak pakai."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Mesinnya bagus. Tapi orang kolot mana yang membeli mobil model balap seperti ini dan mengantarkannya ke tukang reparasi hanya untuk mengecek kelayakan pakai? Bukankah ini baru?"

"Kutebak, pemiliknya adalah orang tua botak yang konservatif yang baru saja bisa menyetir mobil, yang kemudian memutuskan untuk membeli mobil baru tetapi ia tidak tahu mana mobil yang bagus jadi dia memilih asal dengan membeli yang termahal, dan kemudian mengantarkannya ke tukang reparasi karena takut mengalami kecelakaan atau kegagalan mesin saat mengendarainya nanti. Payah, benar-benar orang tua yang payah." Sehun mengomel tidak jelas, kemudian ia menambahkan, "kenapa tidak berikan saja mobil ini padaku?"

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih mempreteli setiap detil mesin, Jongdae pun menatap Sehun dengan alis yang menyatu. "Sebenarnya, Sehun, pemilik mobil ini masih muda dan ia tidak botak kalau aku tidak salah mengingat."

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" balas Sehun malas.

"Tidak, aku tahu kau tidak. Sekarang coba mobilnya, Baekhyun. Selagi gratis! Hati-hati, mobil ini punya 8000 rpm. Sebenarnya, aku tidak benar-benar meningkatkan apapun dalam mesinnya. Karena, demi Tuhan yang hidup dan berkuasa, ini mobil _sport_ mahal yang siap pakai bahkan untuk adu cepat sekalipun. Tapi aku tetap menyempurnakan beberapa hal di dalamnya. Siapa tahu pemilik mobil ini berniat untuk adu cepat suatu hari nanti."

"Bukankah itu ilegal? Mobil ini bukan punyaku. Lagipula _bumblebee_ masih lebih cepat. Dan _bumblebee_ masih lebih mahal dari ini." Ucapannya memang menolak, tapi Baekhyun tetap masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin. Sehun pun berlari keluar dari bengkel menuju sirkuit untuk mencatat waktu tempuh Baekhyun untuk satu putaran sirkuit.

Selesai dengan uji cobanya, Baekhyun mendapat kejutan. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, Park Chanyeol sedang berada dalam daftar terakhir orang yang ingin ditemuinya saat ini. Tapi tampaknya situasi sedang ingin bermain, buktinya Chanyeol disini sekarang. Dia berdiri di sebelah Sehun, menunggu Baekhyun keluar dari mobil yang menurutnya ilegal, untuk datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

Dan demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih berdebar lagi. Entahlah. Ini bahkah hanya berselang selama tiga minggu saja sejak pertemuan perdananya dengan Baekhyun. Dan setelah Baekhyun datang di hadapannya, Chanyeol seperti membeku di tempat dan tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Tapi Baekhyun sudah memaklumi laki-laki ini. Tanpa basa-basi mengajak duduk sebelum mengobrol, Baekhyun sudah bicara duluan sedang mereka masih di pinggir sirkuit dan berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Untuk menemuimu. Kita perlu bicara."

Seketika, Sehun memilih untuk undur diri. Tapi Baekhyun meyakini apapun yang dipikirkan laki-laki pucat itu tidak jauh dari taruhan yang baru saja mereka buat.

"Darimana kau tahu aku di sini?"

"Aku bertanya pada temanmu di dekat sekolahmu."

 _Oh, jadi ceritanya si Chanyeol ini ingin menjemputku, begitu? Konyol sekali._

"Temanku yang mana?"

"Hmm, matanya bulat, pendek, putih, dan terlihat galak."

Chanyeol hanya menjawab jujur. Pikirnya, berbohong tidak akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik, seperti mereka yang tiba-tiba menjadi akrab, misalnya. Ya, seperti itu.

"Oh, si setan itu. Lain kali jangan tanyakan tentang aku pada siapapun. Aku yakin setan itu sudah mengatakan banyak hal padamu. Dan lagipula, kau bertanya pada orang yang salah."

Chanyeol tertegun sebentar. Dalam selang waktu yang singkat itu, pikirannya sudah merangkai beberapa hal tentang Baekhyun dengan begitu rumit. Kembali diingatnya mengenai perkataan seorang perempuan yang disebut Baekhyun sebagai setan itu.

" _Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu. Apa hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?"_

 _Dalam hati Chanyeol mendapati beberapa poin kesamaan antara Baekhyun dan perempuan pendek bermata bulat ini. Pertama, kesan liar. Kedua, mereka cantik. Tapi Chanyeol dengan jelas mendapati sebuah perbedaan mendasar yang begitu membuat keduanya berbeda. Yaitu emosi yang dikeluarkannya. Jelas sekali bagi Chanyeol bahwa perempuan pendek di hadapannya sekarang memiliki emosi yang siap meledak dalam setiap detiknya dengan kata-katanya yang juga tak terkontrol. Hal itu mengingatkan kembali tentang kejadian beberapa jam lalu, tentang bagaimana cara Baekhyun berbicara untuk melawan Luhan. Benar-benar berbeda._

" _Aku temannya." Dengan sedikit gugup Chanyeol mengatakan sebuah kebohongan kecil yang sekiranya dapat membantu._

 _Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, perempuan pendek bermata bulat pun mendengus kasar."Hanya itu?"_

" _Ya, hanya itu."_

" _Dia seorang pencandu narkoba, kalau kau ingin tahu. Dia sering mendapat detensi karena pihak sekolah mengetahui perihal balapan liar yang rutin dilakukannya. Dia juga pembuat onar di sekolah. Semua orang mengenalnya karena kelakuannya yang tidak begitu normal. Dia juga tidak punya teman, kecuali Sehun. Aku bahkan ragu mereka hanya teman, mungkin mereka sudah terjun ke ranjang berkali-kali."_

" _Kau selesai? Terimakasih untuk informasinya, ngomong-ngomong. Aku bahkan tidak menanyakan hal itu. Sekarang katakan saja dimana Baekhyun."_

 _Chanyeol bisa merasakan bagaimana mata kanannya yang berkedut tidak sabar hanya untuk menunggu pertanyaannya dijawab oleh perempuan kasar ini._

" _Dia pasti ada di area balapan ilegal di pinggir kota di arah barat. Coba saja kau datangi dia kesana, barangkali kau akan mendapatinya sedang melakukan seks dengan tiga laki-laki sekaligus."_

" _Maksudmu bengkel mobil?"_

" _Ya, bengkel mobil yang ada area balapannya."_

 _Setelah menjawab, perempuan yang bahkan tak Chanyeol ketahui namanya itu berlalu tanpa pamit._

Chanyeol sekarang ingat bagaimana hatinya yang menjerit tak tahan dengan semua tuduhan yang didengarnya saat itu. Chanyeol juga tidak tahu dengan pasti untuk alasan apa sebenarnya dia merasa tidak terima. Tapi dalam kepalanya Chanyeol sendiri mengamini sebutan setan itu. Terdengar begitu cocok.

"Oke, tidak akan kulakukan lagi. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu sekarang."

"Katakan."

"Ini tentang Luhan."

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi siang Luhan katakan padamu."

"Lupakan saja. Hanya itu tujuanmu kesini?"

"Sebenarnya tidak, aku juga ingin melihat mobilku yang sedang direparasi."

Baekhyun seketika mendapati sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal dalam situasi ini.

"Lamborghini Estoque ini punyamu?"

Jadi ternyata mobil _sport_ hitam yang baru saja direparasi oleh Jongdae ini adalah punya Chanyeol.

* * *

NEXT?


End file.
